1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display assembly and a display device having the same, and in particular, to a structure combining a flat plate display assembly and a cover by a front mounting method and a display device having the same.
2. Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel display device that includes a backlight assembly supplying light and a LCD panel which displays an image using the light. The LCD device is used in various industrial fields and has advantageous characteristics, such as thin thickness, light weight, low power consumption, low driving voltage, etc. The LCD device is widely used in large sized electronic devices such as a television receiver set.
In the large-sized LCD devices, a cover directly exposed to a user, for example, a front cover or a rear cover including a plastic material, receives the LCD device to protect the LCD device and have an excellent design. Typically, an edge of the LCD device may be covered by a metal chassis to protect the LCD panel and the backlight assembly. The chassis may be combined with the cover to secure the LCD device to the cover.
Conventional methods for combining the LCD device to the cover include a side mounting method and a front mounting method. In the side mounting method, a screw is used to attached a bracket to the front cover or the rear cover. The bracket forms a gap between the side of the LCD device and a side of the front cover, and the bracket increases a width of a frame of the front cover.
Reducing the width of the frame of the display device is preferred so as to reduce a slimness of the LCD device. The front mounting method has been presented to reduce the width of the display device in the side mounting method. In the front mounting method, the bracket is removed and a connecting structure is formed on a front surface of the chassis, which is combined with the front cover and the rear cover.
However, to assemble the LCD device without the bracket through the front mounting method, incision parts are formed in one or more sidewalls of the chassis of the LCD device to reduce interference with a connecting boss that is extended from the front cover or the rear cover. Thereby, the sidewall of the chassis has openings formed in several places so that a mechanical strength of the sidewall against an externally provided impact is decreased. For example, the sidewall having the opening is deformed against a bending stress.
As a result, a number of defects of the chassis are increased by the deformation during an assembly process of the LCD device.